The Emotions of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Mademoiselle X
Summary: Yes, Koizumi Itsuki has feelings for Suzumiya Haruhi, but is it really a one-sided feeling or… has this love started to run both ways? - Itsuki X Haruhi
1. Prologue

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The sun was now almost setting. The SOS Brigade gathering in the Literature Club room has ended and Koizumi Itsuki was now walking home. He was in his usual North High uniform, walking without his smiling mask he usually wears, contemplating how good it was that the SOS Brigade Commander's spirit has become very stable. It was for this reason he was receiving less assignments from the Organization lately, which was a positive point - though, he did miss unleashing his ESPer powers.

He just hoped that that clueless Kyon won't be provoking Suzumiya-san's jealousy, like other times.

He brushed his fingers casually through the strands of hair falling elegantly across his handsome face.

_He's not that stupid anymore_, he told himself. _But still a little dense._

Itsuki sighed. Just how long will it take for Kyon to realize what he means to Suzumiya-san takes a lot of guesswork, and if the two ever end up together - _no_. Itsuki shook his head. He does not really want to think about it. Though he had to admit that Kyon can put limit of Suzumiya-san's absurdities, how he wish, how he truly _wish_ to replace Kyon in Suzumiya-san's thoughts.

Just as another sigh escaped him, his cell phone rang.

_At least_, he thought, _she allowed me to get this close to her_.

--

It was late in the evening. Suzumiya Haruhi was walking back home from tutoring the bespectacled young boy whose life Asahina Mikuru and Kyon once saved.

It started to rain. Just as Haruhi was about to make a run for it, a glance of white at the end of the street caught Haruhi's sharp eyes.

_A ghost?_

Her heart pounding in excitement, she rushed towards where it disappeared. She arrived there just in time to see the white conformation moved in the right corner of her eye. Haruhi turned right and followed the road. Every now and then she'd catch the moving white appearing and disappearing from afar.

Fifteen minutes after the chase begun, Haruhi has reached a main road. Again she saw the shapeless white make a turn to the left. If Haruhi's guess is correct, that corner into which the conformation had disappeared to was a dead end.

"Ha!" she breathed with a smirk on her face.

But just before she could even reached that corner, she lost her footing. Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief before she realised she was about to fall into a pit. As the darkness loomed before her eyes, she felt something soft, yet firm bump her stomach.

"Suzumiya-san!"

Haruhi felt herself being thrown backwards. It took her a few seconds to realize she was sitting on a wet pavement.

"Suzumiya-san, are you all right?"

She looked up and saw Koizumi Itsuki's unsmiling, anxious face; he had reached out his arm to catch her just in time before she could fall into the pit. What the Brigade vice commander was doing here or what that pit was doing there were all pushed aside as she stood up and ran into the dead end street.

A clunk sounded behind a large garbage bin at the end of the narrow street. Itsuki said something, but Haruhi didn't hear, for her mind was entirely focused on cornering the white - whatever it was.

"I've chased after something white," she informed her Brigade subordinate, as she walked slowly towards the rusty garbage bin. "I don't know what it is, but it looked pretty suspicious."

Though Itsuki can only see her back, he knew she wasn't afraid. This is the fearless SOS Brigade commander, who is steadily walking towards the end of the narrow street, talking without a hint of fear in her voice. This is the woman who resembled the goddess Diana - but what idea had now entered her head, Itsuki couldn't really understand…

Usually, when a normal person suspects there's a ghost or something similar to it hiding behind a large garbage bin, he would run away, or at the very least, he won't be so thrilled to confront it. But then again, Suzumiya Haruhi is not a normal person.

After pushing the large garbage bin aside with a strenght unusual for any ordinary girl of her age, she squatted towards the wall, only to find a pure white cat.

"Purr..."

"Oh, geez, I can't believe I've actually chased this cat all this way in the rain!" Haruhi pouted. "I was really expecting something more, like a ghost, or something!"

"What a beautiful cat," said Itsuki behind her.

It was a beautiful cat indeed; its pure white fur contrasting with the darkness of the night, its clear blue eyes shining brightly.

"Perhaps there's a reason for you to run after this cat, Suzumiya-san," suggested Itsuki, "After all, you've made quite an effort to corner it."

"What kind of stupid reason would that be?" Haruhi shot a sharp look at the cat. "That cat was just a waste of time."

"Well, this cat doesn't seem like a stray cat; it must have an owner who cares about it. Now that I think about it, I've heard that white cats with blue eyes are prone to deafness or blindness. I'm sure its owner must now be worried about it."

"White cats with blue eyes can become deaf or blind?" She looked at the cat in disbelief and her sharp look softened a little.

"The cat seem to have a collar," Itsuki pointed out. "Perhaps there's something written on it."

Sure enough, as soon as Haruhi picked up the cat, she saw its name on the pendant. She flicked the pendant and saw an address.

"There's an address."

"Would you like me to return it to its owner, Suzumiya-san?" Itsuki offered.

"No, just take care of it and bring it tomorrow at 2 pm before the train station. I'll call up Kyon and the others and we'll all go to the owner's address and return it."

"An excellent idea, Suzumiya-san. I'll definitely take a fine care of the cat," said Itsuki, as Haruhi handed him the cat.

"Thanks a lot, Koizumi-kun. See you tomorrow." With that, she ran off. She was always like that, like a wind swiftly passing you by.

Itsuki looked as she disappeared out of sight. Little did he know that the wish his heart made earlier that day would soon be fulfilled.

He stared for a moment at the cat. It purred as its blue eyes met Itsuki's. Even less did it know its role in triggering a set of events that would cause new emotions to explode in Suzumiya Haruhi, emotions she would hardly understand and Itsuki never did foresee…

* * *

© Mademoiselle X


	2. Chapter 1: White, Red & Black

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WHITE, RED & BLACK**

As soon as Haruhi arrived home, she calls up the other Brigade members, telling them to gather at 2 pm at the usual SOS Brigade meeting spot before the train station the next day.

--

And so, the next day…

"Kyon! You're late again! We've all been waiting here for 50 seconds!" exclaimed Haruhi, pointing an accusing finger at Kyon.

"It's not even 2 o'clock yet," said Kyon, looking at his watch.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to keep us waiting!" said Haruhi.

Kyon sighed. "All the same, can you tell us why we're here?"

"Yesterday I found this cat, so I told Koizumi to take care of it." She pointed at the snow white creature Asahina Mikuru was cuddling. Then, with an energetic smile the Brigade members knew her for, she proclaimed, "Today, we're going to return it to its owner!"

"Hang on!" said Kyon, "Do you even know the owner of the cat?"

"No, but there's an address printed on the cat's pendant." She turned to Koizumi Itsuki. "Koizumi-kun, do you know where the place is?"

"Yes, Suzumiya-san. We have to take this bus…." Itsuki explained her the trip's details. It was only natural that he would know, since the Brigade commander informed him that they'd be going to that place. Whenever he could, he prepared himself for whatever Her Excellency planned, unlike Kyon, who mostly prepared his sarcasm and cynicism.

An excellent mind, whose intelligence is way above Kyon's; a pleasant personality combined with a pleasant outer image, added up with a good background of connections, and an ESP-ability to top it all off - doesn't he have so much more to offer than the mediocrity who's jealously eyeing the cat on Asahina's bosom?

_Even more so for the fact that I long for her much more than Kyon might ever do_, thought Itsuki, as he observed her playing with the cat during the bustrip.

--

"Is this the place?"

The five North High students stood before a white house in a peaceful neighbourhood.

"I believe so, Suzumiya-san," said Itsuki.

"Hmph. A white cat and a white house - I bet the cat owner's clothes are white as well. That person must be a weird guy," said Haruhi.

"Where did you get that idea? The only weird person around here is you," mumbled Kyon.

"Uhm.. White house… White kitty… White is nice," said Asahina, stroking the cat.

"…." Nagato followed the other Brigade members silently to the door.

At the sound of the doorbell, the entrance was opened by a woman…in white.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, my name is Suzumiya Haruhi. I found this cat yesterday. Is it yours?"

The woman's eyes widened as she said, "Tami! It's my daughter's cat. She's been very worried ever since she disappeared. Where did you find her? Oh, and please, do come in!"

She let them in and led them to the living room, where she served them some drinks. Then she went to call her daughter.

"Told you the person who lives in this place is in white," said Haruhi.

"It's only a coincidence," said Kyon.

At that moment, a pretty girl around their age entered the room.

"Hello, my name's Umi. Uhm.. Thank you so much for returning my cat. I'm very grateful," she said, as she bowed low to them.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "I just felt it was my duty to return a cat of such a weak species to its home."

Kyon frowned at her and Asahina looked confused. Nagato was just expressionless.

"Suzumiya-san was a bit concerned when she heard that white cats with blue eyes are prone to blindness and deafness," said Itsuki smilingly to Umi.

"Oh, really? My cat can become blind or deaf?" said Umi, now with a concerned look on her face. Seems like she didn't know either.

Umi's mother invited them to dinner, which Haruhi enthusiastically accepted.

The variety of delicious foods prepared on the dinner table showed that Umi's mother was a good cook as well as fine host, laughing and entertaining the visitors. All in all, it was an enjoyable visit.

"Thank you once again for returning my cat, Suzumiya-san," said Umi, as she bowed to them outside the house door. "Please do not hesitate to come by again."

"Thanks, I sure will; I'd love to play with Tami sometime," said Haruhi. "And, of course, no problem about the cat. Half of the credits should go to Koizumi, though. He took care of the cat."

"Oh!" Umi turned to bow to Itsuki. "Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure," said Itsuki, showing his usual elegant smile. "After all, the beautiful cat's company was nothing less than enjoyable."

Kyon frowned at Itsuki, but Umi gave him a bright smile and batted her eyelashes. It seemed she was already taken with him. Well, this was unsurprising, since Itsuki's a handsome young man.

As the SOS Brigade left the property, Haruhi exclaimed, "Everyone! Let's go to the city and buy some cat food!"

"Why do we need to buy cat food?" asked Kyon, "What are you planning to do with it?"

"Give it to Umi for Tami, of course, as a sign of gratitude for Umi's mother's hospitality!" With that, she led them to a shop in the city.

_Even after such a long entertaining visit, she still has an immense amount of energy left._ Itsuki chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" said Kyon.

"Ah, nothing," said Itsuki. "I just thought about how you can never get bored with Suzumiya-san; not with such an energetic girl, anyway."

Kyon groaned. For him, that energy of hers mostly bothered him.

--

After buying and paying for the cat food, Haruhi waited together with Kyon and Itsuki for Asahina and Nagato, who were still in the queue with a book and some fashion magazine.

"There seems to be some commotion outside," said Kyon, looking through the glass slide doors of the shop.

There were a lot of people surrounding something and somebody seems to be screaming.

"I'll go and look," said Haruhi. Before the two men could utter a word, she left.

"I'd better go after her, just in case," said Itsuki. "Please stay here and wait for Asahina-san and Nagato-san."

"Sure," said Kyon. He'd rather wait for the beautiful Asahina than go after the wild Haruhi.

--

Haruhi was looking around and pushing people aside to find out what the commotion was all about. Now and then she heard a female voice scream.

--

"Suzumiya-san!" Itsuki was looking for her. He, too, was pushing people aside, though not as roughly as Haruhi.

He heard a scream and looked over his left shoulder. He caught a glimpse of blood. Now feeling a bit panicky, he walked faster, determined to find her.

"Suzumiya-san!"

--

Haruhi was catching some words from people around her, such as "blood", "knife" and "wounded". She was about to find something; she just knew it.

Then, in the distance, she could see someone with blood dripping on the front of his shirt.

--

Itsuki finally caught sight of Haruhi's back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Suzumiya-san!" he shouted to her. He felt somebody push him from behind, but he ignored it.

"Suzu-"

--

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

First he felt a thud behind his waist and then… a piercing pain which seems to grow every second. He reached for his backside, felt something fluid and sticky and looked at his hands. Blood shone bright scarlet in the twilight.

--

Haruhi heard a familiar voice behind her and turned from the dreadful sight before her, only to find an even more dreadful sight behind her. Fear and shock flooded through her as she saw Itsuki spattered in red substance.

"Koizumi-kun!"

--

Haruhi had seen him, but Itsuki was losing all the strength he had, and was falling to his knees.

The last thing he saw was the pale face of his Brigade commander and her hand reaching out for him. After that, all was black.

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

Whoa! Writing the story is so hard, even if you've got the plot! Anyway, candies for anyone who reviews!! - Mademoiselle X


	3. Chapter 2: His True Value

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**HIS TRUE VALUE**

Kyon sighed and leaned his head against the cold white wall behind him. For him, it had been as though time had fast-forwarded itself and now paused.

He closed his eyes. He could hear Asahina whimpering next to him and Haruhi's footsteps pacing to and fro nearby. He could feel Nagato's presence on his other side.

Kyon looked at her from the corner of his eye. She has maintained the same statue-like posture on her seat for an hour, not even bothering to take one of the magazines on the table next to her.

About two hours ago, while Kyon was waiting alone in the shop, Nagato had suddenly appeared out of nowhere before him, with a frightened-looki!ng Asahina in one hand.

"Waa—Na-Nagato-san –" stammered Asahina.

"Koizumi Itsuki is severely injured," said Nagato in her usual monotonous voice.

Before he was able to process this message in his brain, he found himself outside, looking at Haruhi, whose colour had been drained from her face, kneeling next to Itsuki's unconcious, bleeding body and at Asahina, who was crying hysterically.

If Kyon could remember it precisely, the ambulance and police cars came a few minutes after that. The personnel carried Itsuki and four other victims into the emergency vehicles. Haruhi, after a short conversation with the personnel, went with them, just as she did when Kyon was hospitalized.

It was surprising that she didn't bother to look for the criminal. Kyon guessed she was much more concerned for her subordinate.

Nagato had already taken care of that; using her supernatural powers (Kyon couldn't think of any other way), she had knocked down that maniac seconds before taking Itsuki's cellphone to call his Organization.

After the ambulances left, Kyon hailed down a taxi and, together with the two girls, followed Haruhi and Itsuki to the hospital.

Now the four unharmed teens were here, anxiously waiting in the waiting room.

Kyon sighed again. How a perfectly enjoyable afternoon ended into a nightmarish evening like this, was a mystery to him.

"Kyon! What are you sighing at? Koizumi's going to alright, so don't you dare think otherwise!" said Haruhi shrilly. She turned to Asahina. "Hey, Mikuru, stop snivelling! Geez, you should be more like Nagato, being calm even in a situation like this!"

_As if you're calm yourself_, Kyon wanted to retort. But he decided to keep this to himself; after all, it might be best to let Haruhi vent her frustration.

- -

A man in his late thirties entered the waiting room, led by a female hospital personnel. He wore the familiar anxious expression on his face. Haruhi guessed he was related to one of the five stabbed victims.

"Please wait here patiently, Mr Kondo," said the personnel. "The doctor will soon update you on Mr Miyugi."

The man nodded grimly and the woman left.

"Excuse me, sir, are you also here for one of victims of the knife crime?" asked Haruhi.

The man looked at her. "Y-yes. Miyugi – he's my private secretary." He buried his face in his hands for a moment and sighed. "One of my acquaintances recognized him at the store and called me up. He – he is still a young man, but so reliable and knowledgeable. Can get things done in a minute." He blinked. "God, I – I never expected something like this. "

"Of course, you can never expect something like this," said Haruhi, "I'm sure he'll be able to make it."

"What's bothering me is that – well, I've always taken him for granted," said Mr Kondo. "Even though he's irreplaceable, I never bothered to look at him twice, thinking – thinking he'd be here, struggling between life and death –"

"Hey!" snapped Haruhi, "Don't say things like that! If he's such a trustworthy employee to you, why don't you have more faith in him?! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Haruhi, you should get a hold of yourself as well," said Kyon, "Koizumi's also –"

"Koizumi will be fine!" said Haruhi firmly, her eyes in flames.

Kyon sighed and decided not to say anymore.

"She's right," said Mr Kondo, "I shouldn't say things like that."

"Hmph." Haruhi began to pace around the room. Of course she was right. Even if Koizumi's fighting against death, he'd still win. Haruhi can't forgive him otherwise. She just couldn't imagine Koizumi being gone, not able to smile anymore – _no_. She must not think about it. She must not think of how she won't be able to hear his voice, the pleasant voice that always complimented her, always agreeing happily with her plans – _no! No! No! No!_

Haruhi shook her head frantically. _Stupid old man! Stupid old man, already grieving over his employee!_

If he really does regret not appreciating his employee that much, he should at least trust him to survive. Look at Koizumi – she would always trust him. And he would never break her trust; he was always there to get things done, whatever Haruhi wanted. Come to think of it, he really granted Haruhi's wishes: preparing for trips, planning mystery games, ... You simply can't think of him as unreliable. And of course, she always appreciated him – hasn't she?

Haruhi began to pace around the room faster. She must stop thinking...

- -

Kyon felt like he was watching a walking time-bomb desperate to explode. He began to feel more worried.

He looked sideways. Nagato was still in the same position. _She'd make a good model for a sculpture artist_, thought Kyon. _That aside, perhaps she would know Koizumi's position._

Just as he was to ask Nagato, the door of the waiting room opened. Everyone turned to look at the doctor walking towards them.

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

_Finally!_ That's what you probably think. Hehe... Anyway, I apologise for the long wait! Unfortunately, I was hooked on a manga serie and, fortunately, halfway the serie, the main character pissed me off so much I decided to take a break from it.

By the way, Toblerones and pralines for the ones who reviewed and their support! Thank you!! Now I'm going to work on the next chapter where unexpected words from - oops, did I just say something? Well, let's leave that till next time...

One more thing: from now on, I'll be annoucing when the next chapter will come out, to do my readers a favour. So, the next chapter will be either on Thursday or Friday (depends on my mood). Until then! - Mademoiselle X


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**FEELINGS**

"Miss Suzumiya?" The doctor approached Haruhi.

"Yes?" she replied directly.

"Your friend, Koizumi Itsuki, will soon awaken. It seems he wasn't seriously injured as the other four," said the doctor.

The four youths breathed out a sigh of relief. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, this was indeed the best news they heard so far.

"Oh, thank god..." said Haruhi, "I thought he - I mean, it seemed like he lost a lot of blood."

"Yes, he indeed lost a lot of blood," said the doctor, "But that's what puzzled us most. You see, like the other patients, he had an extreme blood loss caused by the stab; however, unlike the other four, the cut was not deep. It was like a little more than a scratch."

"What?" exclaimed Kyon, astounded. "Are you sure? Then how come he was bleeding all over the place?"

"Well, at first we thought he might have hemophilia, but that still doesn't explain the excessive blood loss or the fact that he was bleeding no more by the time he was on way to the hospital."

Haruhi puzzled about this for a moment, and then said, "Well, at least he's alright. Can we see him?"

"Of course – in a moment." He turned to Mr Kondo.

"Mr Kondo, Mr Miyugi's condition has become stable; there's no need to worry."

Mr Kondo began to cry of happiness. The doctor then told him to wait and turned to lead the youngsters to the ward in which Itsuki was staying.

"At the moment, he's comatose, but in a short while, he will awaken. Perhaps not tomorrow, but certainly not for long." The doctor left them in the room.

For a moment, all four of them simply stared at Koizumi's sleeping face.

"Sob..." It had been an emotional turmoil for the faint-hearted Asahina.

"He sure scared the hell out of us," said Kyon.

"..." Nagato was just expressionless. Kyon wondered how her face would look like if she would express anxiety or relief.

He turned to Haruhi. At that moment, he saw something which caught him by surprise.

Haruhi was looking at Koizumi with an ever so gentle expression on her face.

Kyon blinked. No, he was not imagining it.

Kyon tried to remember if ever he had seen Haruhi's face like that. Perhaps he had, but never to someone. The only time he had seen Haruhi's calm face was when she silently stared out of the classroom window during her melancholic days. But this look held more meaning in it.

_Maybe it's because she was so worried_, reasoned Kyon. Still, he never imagined to see such look on Haruhi's face.

"What are you gaping at?" Haruhi had felt someone staring at her. The soft expression was gone; she was now frowning at Kyon.

"Uh... Nothing." Kyon quickly turned to look at Itsuki instead.

"Listen up, I want everyone to do their duty as SOS Brigade members and visit Itsuki in turn, just like during Kyon's hospitalization. Starting tomorrow at 9 am..." Haruhi began scheduling each of the members' visit. "And don't be late! I'll be staying here the entire time, of course; that's my responsibility as the commander."

- -

"Wow. Amazing how that scratch made such a mess," said Kyon as he walked out of the hospital with Asahina and Nagato. They had left Haruhi in the ward.

"It didn't really look like a scratch... Uwaa... It looked really awful," said Asahina.

"... I have minimized the bodily damage," said Nagato.

"What?!" Kyon turned to her. "Hey, just a second, when did you – I mean, geez, Nagato, why didn't you tell us?"

"It would ignite Suzumiya Haruhi's suspicions since she was in the scene before us," said Nagato simply, as if oblivious to Kyon's exasperation.

- -

Even in the dim light of the night, Itsuki's unsmiling face looked nevertheless handsome. Perhaps it was because of all the stress, but it seemed to Haruhi that Itsuki's face looked better.

_Nah._ She must just be glad that he's okay. _But he'll definitely look better when he smiles_.

She prodded one corner of his mouth upwards.

"Yeah, definitely better," she said to herself.

- -

Itsuki woke up the next day, during Kyon's time of visit. He immediately proceeded to apologize to Haruhi for making her worry.

"Glad I didn't had to prompt you for an apology," she said. "Well, I've told you before, worrying about the well-being of the brigade members is one of the responsibilities of a commander."

"I'm glad it is, Suzumiya-san," said Itsuki with a gentle smile. At that moment, as she saw that smile, Haruhi's heart began to feel warm, as though it was chanting a beautiful song.

"Hmph," said Haruhi as she turned her back to him and began to complain about the injury, the hospital, the nurses' outfit and Kyon's hairstyle. But Itsuki was not really listening; something had not escape him when Haruhi turned her back. He thought he had seen an unusually soft look in her eyes.

_Could it be –_

He then glanced at Kyon, who made a retort at Haruhi's complaint.

_No, what am I thinking? My brain must be__ muddled from the shock and the blood loss. She must just be extremely worried, as a commander would. _Itsuki smiled to himself. _No, I could only dream of receiving such feelings reserved only for Kyon, her knight._

"Damn it, when's Mikuru coming?" Haruhi looked out of the window. "I'm hungry. I want to eat some scallop snacks."

"Haven't you just eaten your lunch?" said Kyon.

"Yeah, but I'm now really in a mood for scallop snacks." She began to put on her jacket. "Kyon, you stay here with Koizumi. I'm going to the store across the hospital." With that, she left.

"What's with the sudden craving for scallop snacks?" said Kyon. "Anyway, about your wound..." He began to fill him in about Nagato's intervention.

- -

"Suzumiya-san!"

Haruhi turned to look at a pretty girl waving at her behind a shopping cart.

"Ah, Umi-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, are those scallop snacks?" Umi pointed at the small bag in Haruhi's hand.

"Yeah, I suddenly got in a mood for one," said Haruhi.

"Oh, they're so delicious! Anyway, how are you? You look kinda exhausted," said Umi.

Haruhi began to tell her about the former night's incident.

"Oh dear, how is Koizumi-kun? Is he alright?" Umi looked very worried.

"He's okay," replied Haruh, "The doctor said it was like a little more than a scratch. Can't believe he got us all worried for that. He did lose a lot of blood, though, but he'll be fine; he's already awake."

Umi sighed. "I'm so glad. No, actually, I'm really happy. You know, Suzumiya-san, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Like what?" said Haruhi.

"Oh," Umi giggled. "Uhm, I wanted to ask you if Koizumi-kun's dating someone, 'cause you know, I've taken quite a liking to him."

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

Man, I already dislike Umi... Anyway, Hershey kisses for my readers' support! Thanks!! And as for the next chapter - well, I won't be telling you anything except the title and it is...

"An Approaching Storm"

But, forget it, it won't be up until next Monday or Tuesday. Until then! - Mademoiselle X


	5. Chapter 4: An Approaching Storm

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**AN APPROACHING STORM**

"Umi! What are you still doing? We're going to be late, you know?!" The voice of Umi's mother suddenly sounded behind Umi, making her jump a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Suzumiya-san, I really need to go now," said Umi apologetically.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, I hope to resume this conversation with you soon, Suzumiya-san!" said Umi as she left.

"Yeah..." Haruhi whispered unconciously, not leaving the spot.

_Umi likes Koizumi?_ she thought. Umi had asked her whether Koizumi was dating someone or not. The honest answer was no. Of course, as the commander, she would know whether any of her subordinates were dating someone or not. But would she have given Umi the honest answer?

_Of course, I would__._

Haruhi turned and started walking towards the exit.

Umi would be so happy to hear that. She'd probably start making plans to meet Koizumi and Koizumi would probably –

She stopped in her tracks.

_He'd probably agree smilingly._

No problems with that, right?

_Of course not._

Haruhi continued walking.

_How could__ he refuse a cute girl like Umi?_

There's nothing suspicious or dislikeable about Umi; so far she felt that she was quite a decent girl. But somehow, something felt wrong. And it wasn't Umi; nor was it Koizumi. Was it jealousy?

"Of course not! Why the hell would I be jealous?!" Before she knew it, she had spoken her thoughts out loud – too loud, that is. An elderly man nearby stopped and stared at her. Haruhi ignored him and continued walking.

_It feels wrong because..._

She needed to come up with a reason for the way she feels.

_Because..._

Her footsteps increased by speed as her brain frantically searched for words to complete that sentence.

_Because..._

She didn't even noticed she had already entered the hospital. The guard at the entrance raised an eyebrow at her.

_Because..._

She pressed the button of the elevator repeatedly, as if the answer would result from it.

Then, just as the elevator bell tinged, she finally grasped the words that suited her.

"Because it would distract Koizumi from the SOS Brigade's activities and his responsibilities as the vice-commander," she said aloud, as if stating it as a fact. She crossed her arms and nodded.

_Yes, that must be it._

- -

"Hey, I've got scallop snacks!" Haruhi held out a bag of scallops with her broad smile.

"Wonderful, Suzumiya-san," said Koizumi cheerfully.

Haruhi threw the bag to Kyon and began removing her jacket.

"Listen up, Koizumi," she said, "As the commander of the SOS Brigade, I won't be expecting nothing but exemplary diligence from the vice-commander."

"Naturally, Suzumiya-san," said Koizumi graciously.

"And complete reliability."

"As expected from Suzumiya-san," said Koizumi as he continued to smile.

"It's not his fault he's in the hospital, you know," said Kyon drily.

"Shut up, Kyon. Koizumi, I want you to adhere to your responsibilities as the vice-commander," said Haruhi.

"With my entire pleasure, Your Excellency."

"Therefore, I will not tolerate any distractions," continued Haruhi.

"What the hell do you mean with that?" said Kyon.

"That means I don't want any trivial matters to interfere with the Brigade activities," said Haruhi.

"If you're talking about his being in the hospital –"

"I'm not talking about that. Don't be a prat, Kyon, you call that a trivial matter?" Haruhi grabbed the bag of scallops from Kyon's hands.

A knock emitted from the door. Kyon stood up and opened it to let Nagato in.

Later that evening, the doctor came in to tell Itsuki to stay another day for some tests. Unaware of the actual situation, he was, as expected, still confused about Itsuki's extraordinarily healthy condition.

- -

The next morning, before going to the hospital, Haruhi went to the store to buy some scallop snacks again. Since Itsuki was faring well, she had persuaded Kyon to stay overnight in the ward.

Then, just as she was about to enter the hospital building, Umi came out of the entrance.

"Ah, Suzumiya-san! Good morning!" said Umi cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

The cheerfulness on Umi's face disappeared. Haruhi's eyes looked scary.

"Ah – I – Uhm, I decided to drop by to wish Koizumi-kun a speedy recovery. Uhm... I left some cake for you guys." Umi tried to smile, but only managed a weak one.

There was a moment of silence.

Feelings of shock and anger were boiling within Haruhi and she didn't quite understand why. Confusion added itself to the mix. This pot-pourri of emotions seemed to show on Haruhi's face.

"Uhm... Suzumiya-san? Are you alright?"

"Umi, what the hell were you in Itsuki's room while I wasn't there?" The coldness in Haruhi's voice seemed to disconcerted Umi a little.

"Ah – Well, since it's a holiday today, my family's planning to visit some distant relatives. Uhm... But when you told me about Koizumi's incident, I wanted to wish him well before going..."

Another moment of silence. There was an air of awkwardness which became thicker as time ticked by.

"Is that so?" Haruhi's voice felt like ice. "Umi, Koizumi-kun's the vice-commander of my Brigade, so you'd better not dare distract him from the club activities."

Umi blinked.

"Suzumiya-san, do you... like Koizumi-kun?"

Haruhi was shocked. Certainly, this was unexpected. Even Kyon wouldn't dare ask her such a question.

"Of course not! What made you think that?!" said Haruhi loudly. "I was talking about my Brigade! What does that got to do with it?! That's the most stupid thing I've ever been asked!"

"... I see. I'm sorry, Suzumiya-san, please forgive my discourtesy," said Umi apologetically.

"Hmph, you'd better think first before you say something," said Haruhi sharply.

"Ah, all right, I'll try next time. Uhm... I'd better go now. Please take care." Umi hastily left.

As Haruhi watched her leave, inside a ward, Itsuki's phone began to ring.

- -

Kyon rose up and scratched his head.

"Good morning," greeted Itsuki.

""Morning," mumbled Kyon.

"I'm sorry to tell you this first thing in the morning, but something came up," said Itsuki.

Kyon rubbed his sleepy face. He wasn't really interested right now in whatever that guy had to say, but he changed his mind when he looked up and saw a serious-looking Itsuki.

"What is it?"

"The Organization has just called me. A large Sealed Dimension appeared," said Itsuki, this time without a smile.

- -

"How's the hansome young man, Umi?" asked Umi's mother while turning the steering wheel to the right.

"He's quite alright. He seems to recover quickly," replied Umi from the backseat.

"Well, that's nice to know," said her mother.

Umi watched the hospital disappear from her sight.

_And nice to know who my rival is._

To be continued...

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

I apologise for being an extremely slow writer. Writing down the story is one hell of a task. Sometimes, I just feel like jotting down the plot in a summary. Of course, that would be incomprehensibly stupid, so I'll just refrain myself from doing that.

Anyway, delicious chocolate brownies for the ones who reviewed and waited for this chapter. Thanks again! This week's going to be busy, but I'll try to get the next chapter done by Saturday. In fact, I'll start tackling chapter 5 tomorrow, so I _might_ get it done earlier... I hope.

Until then! - Mademoiselle X

* * *

Sorry guys, this fanfic's been postponed. Blame my laziness and short-spanned attention for it. - Mademoiselle X


	6. Chapter 5: Pie & Poison

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**PIE & POISON**

Kyon sat on a chair by a small table and began to pour himself a cup of coffee. He then noticed a box of pie.

"Did someone came?" he asked Itsuki.

"Yes. Umi." said Itsuki. "She dropped by earlier to give pie and wish me a speedy recovery before leaving on a trip to her relatives."

"You don't think she met Haruhi and argued with her, do you?" said Kyon as he fumbled on a piece of pie. He thought this was a silly question to ask, but he was still tired, having slept uncomfortably on the extra bed in the ward, and could barely think of anything else to say. Actually, he was simply not in a mood to talk. Moreover, he was not in a mood to talk about anything regarding Haruhi.

_Damn this girl and her issues_, he thought spitefully.

"Well, perhaps. But I think that's very unlike- " Itsuki was interrupted by Haruhi bursting into the room.

Both boys looked as Haruhi strode over with a grim look on her face to the table.

Itsuki suddenly remembered his role as the optimistic vice-commander. "Well, good morning, Suzumiya-sa- "

"So she brought you pie, huh?" said Haruhi, looking poisonously at the pie.

Kyon wondered whether he should still take another bite to fill his hungry stomach; the way Haruhi glared worried him that she'd somehow make the pie poisonous.

He withdrew his hand and decided to wait until someone else would take a piece. He didn't want to be the next person to end up in a sickbed.

"Yes, Suzumiya-san," said Itsuki cautiously with a smile, "She was going on a trip with her relatives and though it would be courteous to stop by and wish me well."

Haruhi stared at Itsuki for a moment. Itsuki wondered whether he just said the right words.

"Hmph." Haruhi turned and began taking off her jacket.

"The pie's delicious. You might want to try," said Kyon, but regretted his words at once; Haruhi's glare told him if he mentions the pie again, she might really poison it.

Haruhi dropped herself on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I don't like her."

Kyon raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean Umi? Why?"

"I just don't."

Kyon sighed and frowned. _This girl…_

But then he remembered how Haruhi's intuition was usually on the right spot. Perhaps there was really something wrong with the pleasant looking Umi.

Itsuki thought the same. Perhaps he should notify the Organization to check her background.

"Has she upset you in some way, Suzumiya-san?" asked Itsuki tentatively.

"I just don't like her attitude," said Haruhi, "Anyway, I don't want to talk about her anymore. Mikuru isn't here yet, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she began to fumble impatiently for her cellphone.

- -

There's something unpleasant about Umi and Haruhi was sure about it. This could be the only explanation why, when she met her at the entrance, Haruhi suddenly felt hostile towards Umi. It was a very negative feeling, like…

Jealousy?

_Don't be absurd! _said Haruhi to herself as she fiercely punched the number 9 on her cellphone. _I don't have any reason to be jealous! What would I be jealous about?_

_It's because there's something baleful and ominous about that girl! Why else would I feel like this?_

Haruhi did felt a strange foreboding, like a coming of a storm that Umi would bring along.

She wasn't wrong.

- -

Several miles away, inside a room of a hotel, Umi was having a conversation with her friend on the phone.

"Anyway, have you developed the pictures already?"

_"No, my cousin borrowed my camera, so I won't have it until the week after."_ said a female voice across the phone line.

"Tch, I should have them as soon as possible," said Umi, "Can't you get it from her for awhile?"

_"Well, maybe. I could ask her."_

"What's the name of your cousin? Is she Sora, the one I've met at the cinema?"

_"No, it's Tamao. You know, the one I introduced to you when you slept over? The one that attends North High?"_

There was a pause.

Umi remembered the girl, but she also remembered something else. _North High… _If she wasn't wrong, it's the same school Koizumi Itsuki, as well as Suzumiya Haruhi and their friends who came to return her cat, attended.

"I remember her. Hey, how about we go together to her school? There's also someone I want to see there."

_"Oh, really? Is it a guy?"_

"Yup, and a really cute one, too."

The girl across the line giggled.

"But he's got this friend, I've met her, and she seems to like him, too, but either she doesn't really know or she just don't want to accept or both."

_"Ooh, sounds like a love triangle's gonna develop."_

"Well, maybe. But I should give it try, right?"

_"Of course! I mean, why not? If he's really cute and single, sure! And if that girl isn't chasing him, too bad for her, good luck to you!"_

"Exactly." Umi checked her watch. "Anyway, I should go now, I'm supposed to meet mum at the restaurant. I'll call you back later and tell you more about him, okay?"

After Umi hung up, she walked over to the mirror.

She examined herself. She was a cute enough opponent for Suzumiya-san and she was definitely not going to back down. Once she sets her eyes of something, she must have it no matter what.

To be continued…

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

To be honest, I almost forgot about this fanfic. Luckily, someone reminded me to update and fortunately enough, I finished this chapter in one day. So, almond chocolates for those who reviewed! Until next time! - Mademoiselle X


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

*: spoiler: happening during the light novel _The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi_. Yes, sorry about that.

* * *

**SURPRISES**

Koizumi Itsuki was released from the hospital the following Sunday and returned to school the next day.

He was rather glad that Nagato used her skills to reduce the harm and that he was able to be in good shape so soon. It wasn't that he got bored in the hospital; on the contrary, it was as though the clubroom has changed into an infirmary.

As Koizumi walked his way to school, he thought of the large work that awaits him after school. He wondered what Umi could've possibly said or done to worsen Suzumiya-san's mood or ignite her dislike. Umi's background seemed clean; perhaps Suzumiya-san saw her as rival for Kyon? Or had his incident perhaps caused her feelings to become unstable and sensitive? It was difficult to guess.

But speaking about his incident…

He still remembered faintly the expression of Suzumiya Haruhi seconds before he fainted and wondered whether she had worried over him when he was in comatose just as she had worried when Kyon was hospitalized*. He had asked Kyon this and the frowning young man had dryly answered with, "Of course" and added that she would be just as worried if the same should happen to Nagato or Asahina. This disheartened Itsuki a little.

Still, the thought of Suzumiya-san worrying about him was enough to warm his heart a little. Even if this kind of concern does not extend to him alone, even if she was perhaps a little bit more worried during Kyon's accident*, being aware that the Goddess he so admire – and wanted, but never got as close to as Kyon did – had stayed by his unconscious side, he felt that perhaps from now on, a little more of his smiling mask would be genuine.

- -

"Found out anything about Umi?" said Kyon as they walked together to the clubroom.

"I'm afraid not," said Itsuki, "So far, her record seems clean."

Kyon frowned as he tried to think of any reason why Haruhi would dislike her. To him, Umi seemed like a very friendly, polite and good-natured girl – not to mention cute. But it would seem rather odd if Haruhi disliked a person for no reason at all, even if she was a person who likes to do meaningless things.

"Kyon, if you frown for too long, you'll have more wrinkles than hair strands," said a voice behind him.

Their club leader caught up with them, carrying a paper bag in her arms.

"You should talk," snapped Kyon, "You're the one who used to carry a sour face 24/7 when I first met you."

"That's because now with the SOS Brigade, we've got nothing to be _really_ sullen about."

Itsuki heard Kyon mumble something about "having even more reason to frown about", but Haruhi ignored him and turned to Itsuki.

"Good afternoon, Suzumiya-san," said Itsuki with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Koizumi, how do you feel?" said Haruhi.

Kyon raised an eyebrow. _Well, this isn't something you hear everyday._

Itsuki thought so too. It was rare to see Haruhi showing concern this way.

"Oh, much better, like I haven't had that accident at all," replied Itsuki, this time his expression truly genuine.

"That's great to hear," said with Haruhi with a little smile.

_Wait – did she just smile when she said that?_ thought Kyon and Itsuki.

"Anyways, look what I got," said Haruhi, oblivious that she had just stunned both boys with her sudden show of friendliness. She showed them the paper bag. "Tsuruya-san's given us local tea from Hokkaido. Let's hurry to the clubroom so we could get Mikuru-chan to make them!"

She ran ahead of them.

"It seems Suzumiya-san's in a good mood today," noted Itsuki.

"All the stress from your incident must've gotten to her," said Kyon.

- -

Haruhi didn't do anything else strange in the clubroom that day. Kyon thought that this could probably be one of those very, very rare occasions when she just felt like being friendly to someone and was almost sure that they won't see it happening again.

How wrong he was.

After the club, instead of running off by herself, for the very first time, Kyon saw her wait for Itsuki and walk with him outside the school.

Now this was a phenomenon. Who knew she would suddenly take interest in that plastic-smile esper?

It's not that Kyon had something against it, but he thought he'd better have a talk with Koizumi tomorrow about this.

- -

The next day, before going to the clubroom, Kyon cornered Koizumi outside his class and questioned him about his conversation with Haruhi.

"She didn't say anything special, really," said Koizumi, "We talked about how I would plan the next murder mystery, and thought up ideas for the next Christmas activity." He paused. "Actually, the one thing that intrigues me is the contraction of the enclosed spaces that day after a large expansion the previous days."

Kyon sighed. "Well, that girl has mood swings like a chameleon skin, so don't be so surprised."

As they walked towards the clubroom, however, Koizumi suddenly said, "You might this is too absurd to believe, but - well, for some reason, I felt that during our walk, Suzumiya-san seemed to have changed her attitude in a positive way towards me."

Koizumi saw Kyon frown at him from the corner of his eye.

"You're kidding, right? No offense, but I can't really see why she would do that. She didn't become more friendly to me after my comatose*, so why should she be to you? Plus, it wasn't really like you were dying there anyway." Kyon paused. "It's probably the aftereffect of all the stress and emotions in the hospital."

Koizumi couldn't disagree with that last bit. However, he'd stick to what he just told Kyon. Even though his conversation with Haruhi was nothing out of ordinary, he just felt there was a positive change in her attitude that he can't quite put his finger on.

- -

Haruhi didn't surprise them with more rare friendly gestures on that day and the next day. And the day after that.

She treated Koizumi the way the Brigade members are used to and never accompanied Koizumi after their club hours.

Kyon soon dismissed Koizumi's claim as his usual bullshit and snorted at the possibility that Koizumi believed this himself. After all, why _should_ Haruhi decide to treat him better?

- -

As Haruhi walked out of the school building during the last school day of that week, she saw Koizumi standing out of the school gates, his face facing the other way.

Having went to the toilet, she was the last Brigade member to leave the school ground, so she wondered whom Koizumi was waiting for.

It wasn't until she got nearer that she saw him talking to some people.

Bowing in front of Koizumi, holding out an envelop in her hands, was none other Umi.

Though her face was facing downwards, her pink cheeks were obvious as she said, "Koizumi Itsuki, I really like you. Please accept this."

Another girl, dressed in the same uniform as Umi's, smiled by her side.

Koizumi wore a smile of surprise on his face, but before he could answer, a cold voice next to him said, "Well, what do have here."

To be continued...

* * *

Mademoiselle X

* * *

Hm, I'm a bit worried... Is it too fast paced? What do you think? Anyways, white pralines for those who've reviewed and got me out of my torpor! I'll do my best to finish the next chapter tomorrow! Look forward to it!

- Mademoiselle X


	8. Chapter 7: Grey Clouds Ahead

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**GREY CLOUDS AHEAD**

Kyon was walking towards the coffee shop the SOS Brigade usually go to. It was noon and the streets were packed with people – people who most probably have nothing to worry about on a Saturday.

And on an ordinary Haruhi-free Saturday like this one, Kyon would normally be included in this category of people "who have nothing to worry about on a Saturday".

Yet, here he was, on his way to an appointed place to meet someone who'd surely ruin his peaceful weekend and give him stuff to worry about.

- -

"Thank you for meeting me," said Koizumi Itsuki as Kyon seated himself at his table in the coffee shop.

"Whatever you called me for, it better be worth listening to, Koizumi. I don't want you ruining my weekend for nothing," said Kyon.

"Don't worry. It's definitely something you'd be interested in."

Kyon wondered whether he really shouldn't worry at hearing this.

"I won't keep you here for too long," said Koizumi with a smile, "My job required me to do some overtime today."

"Really?" said Kyon, uninterested, as a waitress served him coffee. "I suppose that means Haruhi's moody again, isn't she?"

"Yes, you could say that." He paused. "I'd like to ask you again what you think the reasons might be behind Suzumiya-san's hostile behavior towards Umi?"

"That again?!" said Kyon exasperated. "Why Umi? It's not like Haruhi saw her again since that day at the hospital."

"On the contrary, they did meet each other. Yesterday. After the club."

Kyon stopped halfway from sipping his coffee to stare at Koizumi.

- -

"_If it isn't Umi."_

_Koizumi, Umi and her companion turned to see Suzumiya Haruhi looking at Umi with a cold glare in her eyes._

_Umi smiled. "Ah, nice to see you, Suzumiya-san. I hope you're doing well…" The last sentence trailed away along with her smile._

_The atmosphere seemed to have dropped by 20 degrees and for a moment none of them spoke. Koizumi felt like he was smiling amidst a blizzard._

"_What are you doing here, Umi?" This question sounded more like a threat._

"_Um, well, you see – I think I told you this before… I fancy Koizumi-kun and, uhm, I thought – well, I thought, since he's not seeing anyone – "_

"_You thought you could go ahead and ask him out," said Haruhi in a tone that sent shivers up Umi's spine._

"_What's wrong with that?" Umi's companion, a brunette wearing the same uniform as Umi's, cut in. "There's no problem with that, is there…" Her voice trailed away as well as Haruhi glowered at her._

Wow_, she thought, _killer eyes_._

"_Ahaha…" Umi tried to laugh but failed._

"_Excuse me." It was Koizumi who spoke this time. "Umi-chan, you're a lovely person. But I'm sorry to say I'll have to ask you to look for a worthier guy than me. Please accept my sincere apologies." He bowed. "I'm sure that with your looks and personality, you'll find someone else who deserves you better than I" He gave her an apologetic smile._

"_Ah, all right…" Blushing, Umi managed to smile. "Well, uhm, please just accept this in case you change your m- "_

"_He said no," said Haruhi, her eyes still staring coldly at Umi._

_Umi's cheeks colored even deeper._

"_I'm sorry," said Koizumi sincerely._

_Umi tried to wave it away with a smile, saying "It's okay" and pretended to be cheerful as they parted._

_When the two girls left, Haruhi turned to Koizumi and said, "Koizumi, didn't I tell you before to prioritize your position as the Vice-Commander of the Brigade? I didn't entitle you this so that your dates can get in the way of your duty."_

_Koizumi smiled and said, "I understand, Suzumiya-san. I apologize for worrying you like this. I'll definitely carry out my obligations as the Vice-Commander the way you wish."_

"_Hmph!" said Haruhi and left._

_Koizumi watched her disappear from his sight. The truth is that he didn't really understand._

- -

Kyon scowled. _This girl…_

"So that's it? Just because Umi gave you a love letter?"

"Yes, so it seems," said Koizumi.

_Looks like Hitler reincarnated into a girl named Suzumiya Haruhi_, thought Kyon as he drank his coffee.

"My first theory would be that, since Suzumiya-san sees Umi as an enemy, naturally, she wouldn't want any of the Brigade members – who are, I might add, close to her – get involved with Umi," concluded Koizumi.

"Yes, but why the hatred towards Umi in the first place? It's not like she insulted Haruhi – at least, not that we know of." _And you'd be stupid to do that even if you just met her_, thought Kyon.

"My guess is still the same as I've told you before: either she somehow insulted or threatened Suzumiya-san when we weren't there or she might be a possible threat in the future."

Kyon nodded in agreement; Haruhi did have a sixth sense that could detect danger after all.

"Maybe she also fears that a love life might cause the Brigade to fall apart," suggested Kyon.

Koizumi nodded. "Yes, I thought that, too."

"But then it would really be weird if that's the case, even for Haruhi," said Kyon.

"Unless we are now withnessing a possessive side of her that was never so obvious."

Kyon frowned. Well, it was true that Haruhi can be possessive about her club members. He remembered her refusing to let Yuki join the Computer club at one time when the nerdy club leader invited Yuki.

"Like usual, she behaves in an absurd way that would give us headache," said Kyon irritably.

Koizumi simply smiled.

As both young men drank their coffee, they silently thought of the last possibility they didn't voice out: that Suzumiya Haruhi might be jealous of Umi because she has taken a liking on Koizumi herself.

_Nah, can't be_, thought Kyon. _She has never really taken any interest in this yes-man of hers. This guy knows this, so it'd be stupid to say this out loud._

_This seems to be the least likely theory_, thought Koizumi. _Kyon is the one she has chosen to be closest to her. It would sound rather foolish to suggest this._

After finishing their drinks, they talked about trivial matters and parted afterwards, not giving their last unvoiced guess any further thought.

- -

During the following week, Koizumi didn't notice any difference in Haruhi's behavior. At least, not in the clubroom.

In class, however, Haruhi displayed a continuous frown as she stared out of the window, the same frown she always wore before she created the SOS Brigade. But whenever Kyon talked to her, she never snapped at him or told him to shut up.

This behavior was unknown to Kyon and it confused him even more.

- -

On Thursday afternoon, Koizumi asked if he could accompany Haruhi on their way home. As Haruhi silently stared the esper, Kyon thought she would reject the offer.

However, Haruhi said, "Whatever."

_Maybe Koizumi would be able to figure out this enigmatic mood_, Kyon thought.

Koizumi thought so, too and tried to strike a conversation with Haruhi during their walk. But this time, it seemed that Haruhi was not in such a talkative mood. Whenever Koizumi would ask her something, she'd give a brief answer and then silently walk on.

Needless to say, this confused Koizumi even more.

- -

"Hey, mind if I walk with you a bit?"

This time it was Kyon who asked.

Haruhi gave him the same silent stare she gave Koizumi the day before, before replying the same way.

After walking silently for a minute or two, Kyon decided speak up.

"Koizumi told me Umi tried to give him a love letter last week."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "Koizumi told you?"

"Uh, yeah, he did." Looking at her cold stare, he added, "Why? Shouldn't he?"

Haruhi did not reply and continued to walk.

"What's going on with you, Haruhi? You're acting weird lately. Why are you so against Koizumi dating girls?"

"Kyon, the duty being a member of the Brigade comes before anything else," snapped Haruhi, "And I'm only doing my duty as the Chief and keeping the actions of my subordinates in check, as to not endanger the existence of the Brigade."

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit? I think you're being too unreasonable here," said Kyon impatiently.

Haruhi turned to him. "I have every right to demand whatever I want from Koizumi!"

"He's not your puppet!" snapped Kyon. "Not even your boyfriend! Can't you just back off and give him a break?"

Haruhi opened her mouth, but closed it at once. Then she showed Kyon an expression he never recalled seeing. Not looking at Kyon, she frowned, but this time, her face twisted in a pained way.

Before Kyon could absorb this sight, Haruhi turned away. Kyon wanted to follow her, but her back simply warned him not to.

He watched her walk away, contemplating on this puzzling behavior and partly regretting what he just said.

- -

As Kyon walked home, he noticed grey clouds looming above him.

_Looks like it's going to rain._

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

Phew, thank goodness it's finished. And now, on to the next chapter! ...Well, to be honest, I really don't know when I'd put that up. I believe chapter 8 would be the most difficult chapter I'd have to write so far, so I can't guarantee when I'll update.

Anyways, thanks again for all those who've reviewed and encouraged me to continue this fanfic. Mind you, if I had it my way, I would've dumped this long ago due to laziness. Thanks to those who've cheered me on, I've found the energy to continue writing. So please, review and help me see this through till the final chapter - it's the only thing that keeps me stuck to this story! ^-^ - Mademoiselle X


	9. Chapter 8: A Storm Of Emotions

This fanfic is currently under construction and the chapters are therefore subjected to minor changes. I apologise for any confusion.

* * *

**A STORM OF EMOTIONS**

It started raining.

Suzumiya Haruhi stood against her bedroom door, staring blankly at the drizzle splashing against her window.

How long she had stood there, she had no idea. She had been standing in that same position ever since she came in. But her mind was too focused on the growing turmoil inside her to let this matter concern her.

"_He's not your puppet! Not even your boyfriend! Can't you just back off and give him a break?!"_

"Tch!" She glowered and turned her face away from the window, as though the silent glass object had repeated the words to her.

She threw her bag on the bed.

It was too quiet.

She began taking off her uniform and hurled them on the bed. As she did, the rain outside began to fall harder.

Haruhi opened her closet and took out a brown t-shirt and a skirt. After she put them on, she checked her herself on the mirror.

"_He's not your puppet! Not even your boyfriend!"_

She took off her t-shirt and grabbed another one, a green one.

"_What's going on with you, Haruhi? You're acting weird lately."_

"Tch! Stupid, stupid Kyon!" she hissed as she took off the green t-shirt as well. She also removed her skirt and hurled it out of sight as she grabbed a short and another (blue) t-shirt. Looking more irritable, she put them on.

"_Why are you so against Koizumi dating girls?"_

"Shit!" Haruhi lost her patience with buttoning her short and removed it. She decided she didn't need to wear a short. And she didn't need to wear a shirt as well.

Not bothering to cover her half-naked body, she threw herself on the bed.

She knew very well she acted foolishly towards Umi.

- -

It rained harder.

Umi was pissed. It's been a week since the day she offered Koizumi the love letter, yet she still hasn't forgotten how that _stupid, bitchy, arrogant, selfish, spoiled_ _Miss_ Suzumiya Haruhi had humiliated her and forced Koizumi Itsuki to reject her.

Wanting to vent her anger on something, she kicked the chair of her desk.

How _dare_ she act that way to her? Who the _hell _does Suzumiya Haruhi think she is?

Feeling infuriated, she grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it against the closet in front of her.

Then she caught sight of herself on the mirror that hung on the closet. Her face was furiously red and distorted with anger. It was ugly.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

_Calm yourself, Umi._

Slowly taking a breath, she silently sent a mental note to her rival.

_You won't be seeing the last of me, Suzumiya Haruhi. I _always_ get what I want and since I want Koizumi, I'll be sure to have him._

- -

Thunder rumbled overhead.

Haruhi stood in her garden, letting the rain wet her hair, her skin, her cloak. She didn't bother putting on any footwear, nor was she concerned about the fact that she was only wearing underwear under a cloak.

She didn't want to stay within the brick walls of her house because she felt it worsened the chaos inside her. Her bedroom frustrated her; it was messy, with all the clothes she had thrown and hurled about, but she wasn't in the mood to pick them up, no matter how much the sight bothered her.

Haruhi watched as rain began fall more heavily and lightning flashed above.

Kyon… She knew she had feelings for Kyon. He's the person closest to her.

Koizumi… Koizumi Itsuki… With his smile, his agreeable attitude, he was an irreplaceable person for Haruhi. Yet he was just another Brigade member, just a friend. No more than that.

But this feeling… Why was it so disturbingly similar to how she felt towards Kyon, yet so different? Different in a way that it seemed to grow deeper each day she saw Koizumi…

As thunder rolled, Kyon's voice echoed in her head.

"_I think you're being too unreasonable here."_

Shocked at the thought of these words, she then felt shame and anger rising within her.

Clenching her fists, she shouted towards the whole world, "I know!"

- -

Koizumi heard one of his colleagues cursed behind him. It wasn't surprising, since the Shinjins seemed more aggressive than usual. He and five others ducked as one Shinjin threw a fist towards their direction.

He was about to soar closer to the creature when another figure illuminated in red approached him.

"Koizumi, Hanajima's summoning you."

- -

At that moment, miles away from the enclosed space, Haruhi stood in her bedroom, watching as the storm worsened.

She didn't take off her cloak, so her bedroom floor was wet with rainwater.

But she didn't care, not as her feelings of frustration increased.

_I need you. I need you, Koi- no! Not Koizumi – Kyon!_

"Aagh!!" Haruhi pulled her hair in frustration.

Kyon had always been there for her, and no matter what, he'll always be there for her. That's what she decided long ago.

Yet…

Why did it feel so _wrong_ to say that she needs him out loud? Why did it feel so _wrong_ to say that he's the person she wants to be with at this very moment? Why did feel so _wrong_ to… lie?

- -

"What a weather," mumbled Kyon to himself as he looked out of his bedroom window.

It had been rather sunny that day, but suddenly, the weather had turned from nice to nasty.

_Like there's some god above the clouds having its mood swings_, thought Kyon.

His phone rang. He turned away from the depressing sight behind his window towards the place where the musical tune was coming from.

It was Nagato.

Wondering what would bring the laconic alien to call him, he answered.

"Hey, Nagato, what's up?"

"Please contact Suzumiya Haruhi at once."

Silence.

"Eh, come again?"

"Please contact Suzumiya Haruhi at once," said Nagato in a clear monotone voice, "The enclosed space caused by Suzumiya Haruhi's current negative state of mind is expanding at a high speed." She paused. "You must contact her at once and assuage her emotions."

"Wait a second here, Nagato," said Kyon, feeling a little startled by such news. "Why should it be me?"

"Because you are the person closest to Suzumiya Haruhi. Only you can soothe her like no one else can."

Kyon was speechless at this.

"Just like last time," continued Nagato. Then, without another word, she hung up.

Before Kyon could take in what she just told him, his phone rang again. This time it was Asahina Mikuru.

"Asahina-san?"

"Ah, Kyon-kun… I, uhm, I just want to ask you if you could call up Suzumiya-san."

"Er, yeah, I suppose I can. Just now, Nagato asked me the same thing."

"Ah- Oh! I'm sorry, Kyon-kun. Okay, I'll leave you now. Good luck!"

"Alright, thanks."

Kyon looked at his phone. Just now, the alien and the time traveler had asked him to call Haruhi. But what did they actually expect him to say to her? That aside, this meant that the esper would be calling him any time soon. Well, he didn't need that guy to make the same request.

Yet why – why was he hesitating?

- -

Koizumi's superior looked at him with a grave expression as she said, "Koizumi, please call up Kyon and ask him to contact Suzumiya Haruhi. Please do it quickly, the enclosed space has increased by at least 80% right now."

"I understand," said Koizumi, "Please excuse me."

He turned away and took out his phone.

- -

_What are you doing? Why the _hell _are you hesitating, you idiot?_

Yes, _why_ was he hesitating? Kyon knew very well that at that very moment the gray spaces are expanding at a deadly speed; that's why Nagato and Asahina urged him to make a phone call to Haruhi.

Perhaps it was because he didn't know what to say to Haruhi?

_It doesn't matter!_ said a voice in his head. _Just call her! The world is in danger! Call her. Right. NOW!_

Not knowing the reason why he hesitated despite the emergency and mentally cursing himself, Kyon dialed Haruhi's number.

The line was busy.

- -

"…"

Koizumi was speechless. Was it due to the pressure of having to call Kyon in a hurry that he accidentally dialed Suzumiya Haruhi's number?

"Hello?"

"Ah- Yes, Suzumiya-san, good afternoon. I've accidentally dialed your number, I apologize for this."

There was a silence. Koizumi wanted to smack himself for making such a mistake, at this time!

"So, er, Suzumiya-san, how are you?" Great, now he was deferring his call to Kyon. What on earth was wrong with him?

There was another silence.

"I'm fine," said Haruhi with softness in her voice Koizumi never recalled hearing. "I'm fine right now."

"…Ah, that's great to hear, Suzumiya-san. Well, I shall not bother you any longer. Please take care of yourself, Suzimiya-san."

Haruhi didn't reply and, after a short silence, she hung up.

"Well done, Koizumi." Koizumi's superior approached him. "The enclosed space is rapidly decreasing right now."

"But, wasn't it expanding just before I made the call?" asked Koizumi.

"Ah, yes, that's right," said the woman. "I wonder if Kyon had already called her? What did Kyon tell you?"

"I didn't call Kyon," said Koizumi. "I accidentally dialed Suzumiya Haruhi's number."

His superior stared at him.

For some reason, he had a hunch that he had called Suzumiya Haruhi before Kyon did.

* * *

© Mademoiselle X

* * *

Phew, thank god this chapter's done! I had to eat like, 2 bars of Hershey chocolate to finish this. One song that inspired me while I was thinking on how to write down this chapter was "T-shirt" from Shontelle. I'm sure that those who know the lyrics of this song will understand ^_-

Anyways, thanks a lot to those who've reviewed! That really helped - as always. Believe it or not, I haven't written most of my chapters without re-reading the reviews. So please, please review this chapter and let me know what you think of the story so far. If you do, you'll be bringing the day of the next update at least two days closer, because like chocolate, your reviews are what keeps me writing this story ^-^ - Mademoiselle X

[Edit: OK, looks like there's going to be a delay with the update since I'll be busy relocating to another country. The good news is that the next time I'll be updating, there's going to be three new chapters, maybe more _and_ for those who can't wait to see what happens next, I've posted some hints for the rest of the story on my profile. Don't go there if you don't want to know! You've been warned! - Mademoiselle X]


End file.
